


U don't know what U got till it's gone.

by jeauxsei



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Shrek (Movies), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bugs & Insects, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, Shrek References, Virgin Kylo Ren, daddy!shrek, little!barry, little!guy, little!spongebob, mpreg reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeauxsei/pseuds/jeauxsei
Summary: Shrek has an important announcement to make, but will the evening fall unfortunate?





	U don't know what U got till it's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on the MCD. :/ pls dont hate me :/ alternative ending will cum soon.
> 
> \- i wanna dedicate this to all my loyal twitter frens i love u a bushel AND a peck

Shrek woke up to a soft buzzing in his sensitive, soft, green, fuzz-covered nodules. His baby must be home early. Barry nestled in the soft curve of the green shell of Shrek’s ear, wrapping his fuzzy little body against Shrek’s waxy hearing parts. The temperature making the middle-aged anthophilia heated to his core. 

“Mm, baby, you’re back early” Shrek incoherently mumbles in his sleepy state.

“Wanted to surprise you” Barry was out of breath and Shrek could tell his little one was getting needy. 

“Not yet, sweetheart. Daddy has an important announcement and needs to wait until all his babies are home.” 

“Ok” Barry said.

 

SpongeBob and Guy walk in hand and hand exhausted after a long day at work. 

It is true. SpongeBob had been wearing a skort around the house lately, and it was driving Shrek and Guy bonkers. SpongeBob loved to tease; the foursome was waiting until marriage to fournicate. They wanted to show their love to each other after making a big, big commitment. They were remaining virgins until marriage; they planned to practice safe shrex so no one would fall pregnant. 

The golden porifera ditches Guy’s hand and runs over to Shrek, excited to see his crusty, green friend after many hours apart. SpongeBob had really been ogre achieving at his 9-5 lately, and it sure was taking a toll. 

Shrek called his little family in for dinner and a family meeting.

The room was silent as the foursome gathered together around a fresh onion stew.

“Everyone settle down, I have something important to discuss.” Shrek stops to gather courage and a breath, and also to take another spoonful of onion stew. 

“I’ve been thinking lately about our dynamic as a foursome, and it has come to my attention that we need to make a big change.” His neutral expression left the other three in a great deal of fear. Was Shrek moving on without them? 

“I’ve been building up the courage to ask this-“ suddenly, Shrek starts wheezing violently. A whole onion had been inhaled up his throat, thus blocking his airway. He falls to the ground, his littles hadn’t thought it was such a serious situation. SpongeBob rings his dear friend, Meredith Grey, on speed dial. 

As Mr. Shrek had hit the ground, three onion rings had fallen out of his pocket as well as half of the onion blocking him airway; he was planning to propose marriage to his three lovers tonight. 

“Do not worry it will all be ogre in a few shrekonds” Barry held Guy in his arms, both sobbing. 

Thankfully, Meredith lived two houses down. She ran in the home, pronouncing Shrek deceased on the scene.

“We do our very best, but sometimes it's just not good enough. We buckle our seat belts, we wear a helmet, we stick to the lighted paths, we try to be safe. We try so hard to protect ourselves, but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference. Cause when the bad things come, they come out of nowhere. The bad things come suddenly, with no warning. But we forget that sometimes that's how the good things come too.” Meredith narrates.

It appeared this relationship was ogre.


End file.
